


Indescribable Feeling

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Rodney had insisted that the VR system they'd found would be an excellent scientific tool. It was still in early days of testing but so far they'd only used it to play out sexual fantasies.





	Indescribable Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #274: Whole New World

Rodney thought he'd anticipated what it would be like, seeing John in harem pants. He'd greatly underestimated the sexiness factor of John in sheer black pants, his cock and balls little more than a sensual, shadowy suggestion. Rodney's skin flushed hot. 

"Can we get on with this?" John asked. "I'm starting to chafe. Also, I don't think real princes wore pants like this." 

"I'm not going for historical accuracy here, Sheppard." 

"Clearly." But he leaned over the marble balcony rail and gave Rodney a sultry look, enhanced by his heavily kohl-rimmed eyes. "Come and rescue me, already." 

Rodney sat cross-legged on the flying carpet – a position he wouldn't be able to maintain for long – and mentally sent the carpet up to hover in front of John. It was a pretty smooth ride, all things considered. Literally riding on a cushion of air. 

"It is I, the valiant and heroic Prince Ali. Here to rescue you from a life of royal servitude." He thought that sounded pretty noble but the contortions John's face was undergoing indicated he wasn’t quite on the same page. 

"I think we're skirting the edge of political correctness here, buddy. Do you think Dr. Bahjat would approve of this?" 

Rodney rolled his eyes. "If I'd invited Dr. Bahjat that would be cause for concern. But I didn't. So can you please start acting princely?" 

"Rodney –" 

"Hey, I did that whole sex on horseback thing last time. You owe me." 

John sighed dramatically. "Oh handsome prince, please take me away." 

"You know, you could put a little more effort into this," Rodney complained. "Every test of this new system matters. This could open up --" 

"...a whole new world of scientific exploration," John said. "I know, I know." 

Rodney had insisted that the VR system they'd found would be an excellent scientific tool. It was still in early days of testing but so far they'd only used it to play out sexual fantasies. Which still counted in terms of raw data, but from a scientific experimentation perspective it was grossly inappropriate. 

Luckily no-one would ever know what they were getting up to, because Rodney had put security precautions in place. 

"Come with me," Rodney said. He very carefully got to his feet, the carpet bouncing a little beneath him. He held his hand out to John, who climbed up and over the balcony rail. 

"My hero," John said with a smirk as he stepped out on the carpet. "Hey, this thing's pretty cool." 

"Yeah? How about you show me some appreciation." Rodney reached around and grabbed a handful of John's ass, which had the desired effect of getting John's attention focused back where it was supposed to be. 

"You want me to buy my freedom with sexual favors?" 

"Oh, come on! Now I sound like some kind of creep." 

"Well, that was a creepy thing to say." But John moved closer and draped his arms over Rodney's shoulders. "Maybe you should try wooing me, Prince Ali." 

With a thought from Rodney the dusky evening sky turned full black, twinkling stars standing out in sharp relief despite the light from the oversized full moon. The carpet moved, carrying them past villages and across sparkling lakes. John looked around with a grin. 

"That's more like it." 

He kissed Rodney, sucked on his tongue and then his bottom lip, and moved in close enough for Rodney to feel his growing arousal. In turn, Rodney caressed John's ass with both hands, fingers occasionally dipping close to his hole. 

"You look so fucking hot like this," he murmured against the side of John's neck. 

John plucked the blue satin turban off Rodney's head and tossed it over the side of the carpet. "And now so do you." 

Rodney's vest was next to go, leaving him bare-chested. And then John did some fancy legwork and suddenly Rodney was on his back and John was straddling him, the harem pants tented out from his erection. 

It was infinitely more comfortable than having sex on the back of a horse, though John had looked damn good in those leather chaps too. 

John nuzzled Rodney's neck, ran his thumbs over Rodney's very sensitive nipples. John knew just how to touch him, knew every spot that would wring out a moan or a muttered curse. He had Rodney's pants off in record time, baring him to the wind and the moon and the slumbering townspeople below. 

"I would fuck you in the air," John said with a wicked grin on his face. "I would fuck you anywhere. On a horse, or at a golf course. In a car, or at a bar. There's no place that goes too far." 

Rodney snorted out a laugh. "How long you been working on that one?" 

"Completely spontaneous," John said. And then his mouth was on Rodney's cock and his fingers were up Rodney's ass, and Rodney gave himself over to the pleasure. 

John brought him to the edge and back, again and again, until Rodney was begging for release. 

"You want my cock? Show me how much." 

Rodney pushed himself up, grabbed hold of the front of John's harem pants and pulled. They tore right down the seam, exposing John's bobbing cock. Rodney wrapped his hand around it, not stroking but gently squeezing, and pulled John in for a kiss. 

John pushed him back down, kissing him all the while, and thrust into Rodney's fist a few times. Rodney fumbled for the lube, which was conveniently sailing along beside the carpet, and coated John's cock in it. He pushed John back and slung one leg over John's shoulder. 

"Make me feel it." 

"Your wish is my command," John replied, his voice hoarse and his eyes dark with desire. 

He took his time sliding into Rodney, waiting for the stretch, waiting for Rodney's body to adjust and accept him. But once he was all the way in he did just as Rodney asked, setting up a punishing, pounding rhythm that sent sharp bolts of electric pleasure up Rodney's spine. 

It wasn't long before John started making a noise Rodney knew all too well, a kind of gasping, grunting thing that meant he was close to coming. Rodney took his own cock in hand, stroking hard and fast to match John's thrusts, and beat him to the punch. He lost his breath for a minute as his orgasm punched through him, internal muscles spasming around John. 

"Rodney, god..." And then John was coming too, the cords in his neck standing out in relief as he emptied himself. 

Rodney panted, limbs as loose as jelly. John pulled out and Rodney had a brief, ridiculous thought about whether or not the carpet was a Stainmaster. Then John was collapsing on him, his breath hot against Rodney's chest. 

"Okay. That...was pretty awesome." 

"Of course it was," Rodney agreed. "Mine are always good." 

John made a rude noise. "Hey, can you swim?" 

"Yes," Rodney replied suspiciously. He ran his hand through John's sweaty, spiky hair. "Why?" 

"Next time we're doing the surfer and the merman." 

"You're ridiculous." 

"You love it," John said. He pressed a kiss to Rodney's collarbone. 

"I admit nothing." 

They left the VR twenty minutes later, Rodney armed with more data and a pleasantly sore ass. And if he was humming songs from _Aladdin_ , well, no-one needed to know why. 

_Unbelievable sights_   
_Indescribable feeling_   
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_   
_Through an endless diamond sky_

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I wasn't going to do anything for this prompt. I was desperately trying to finish a fic for a challenge and didn't have the time. Naturally, my muse was like: "But wait! Whole new world! That could mean John in harem pants and sexy flying carpet times!" ::shakes head:: Who could argue with that? Also, I've had this song stuck in my head for weeks.
> 
> My apologies to Disney and Dr. Seuss.


End file.
